honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Star Trek Into Darkness
Star Trek Into Darkness is the 34th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell, Jason Pickar, and Andy Signore. It was narrated by''' Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy.' '''It parodies the 2013 science-fiction sequel film ''Star Trek: Into Darkness. It features an animated sequence created by Daniel Baxter, Tommy Watson, and Tina Alexander of the YouTube channel How It Should Have Ended.The video was published on August 20, 2013, to coincide with the film's release on home video and YouTube. It is 5 minutes long. It has been viewed over 11 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Star Trek Into Darkness on YouTube "Boldly go to a ridiculous alternate '''Star Trek' timeline, where the Enterprise survives more hits than it took in the entire original series; magical interplanetary transporters make starships obsolete; death has been cured by magical super blood; and whenever they're in a space jam, Old Spock is just a FaceTime away." '''~ Honest Trailers - Star Trek Into Darkness Script Prepare for the all-new sequel to the franchise reboot based on the sequel (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) to the original franchise: Star Trek Into Darkness (pronounced "Star: Trek Into Darkness"). Uhhh, did someone forget a colon? Get ready for the sequel that J. J. Abrams swore would be different from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan...except for this part: Spock (in Wrath of Khan): The needs of the many... Spock (in Star Trek Into Darkness): ...outweigh the needs of the few. ...and this (shows Spock slowly dying in Wrath of Khan and Kirk slowly dying in Star Trek Into Darkness), and of course... (shows Spock in Star Trek Into Darkness and Kirk in Wrath of Khan screaming "Khaaaaaan!!") that. But J. J.'s not just stealing from The Wrath of Khan; he's recycling everything you loved about his last Star Trek movie, too, like (shows clips comparing the 2009 Star Trek film and Star Trek Into Darkness) Kirk bedding aliens, Spock throwing tantrums, Kirk and Pike drinking, Red Bull space jumping, hallway running, Old Spock, and even more lens flares (shows clips of light flaring on the camera lens while '"Great Ambition"' plays)...eh, you guys get the point. So ride once again with James T. Kirk, the galaxy's worst Starfleet captain, as he desecrates a culture's gods (Leonard "Bones" McCoy: What the hell did you take?!/'James T. Kirk': I have no idea, but they were bowing to it!); lets experienced crew members go out of spite; promotes inexperienced crew members out of convenience; and fails to protect his crew, and the Enterprise, and downtown San Francisco (shows the USS Enterprise crashing through San Francisco). Cringe at the stereotypical treatment of the two female leads: Uhura, an otherwise competent officer who stops a life-or-death mission to nag her boyfriend (Spock) for not sharing his feelings; and newcomer Carol Marcus, who's only there for one reason. (shows Carol Marcus in her underwear, focusing in on her breasts) Make that two reasons. BEWBS. Watch as this crew faces their most dangerous enemy yet (Khan Noonien Singh: Khan.). He's a ruthless villain so diabolical, he'll...not kill Spock, let Kirk express his feelings (shows Kirk furiously punching Khan), and ultimately be completely justified in his actions. Khan Noonien Singh: My crew is my family. Is there anything you would not do for your family? Gotta admit, he's got a point. So boldly go to a ridiculous alternate Star Trek timeline, where the Enterprise survives more hits than it took in the entire original series; magical interplanetary transporters make starships obsolete; death has been cured by magical super blood; and whenever they're in a space jam, Old Spock is just a FaceTime away (Spock Prime: Mr. Spock./'Spock': Mr. Spock.). Ughhh, I can just picture the next Star Trek already. (dissolves to an animated sequence of Spock conversing with Spock Prime) Spock (looking down a list on his PADD): 'Klingon General Chang, The Horta, Tholians, The Borg, All Really Bad'. Anybody else we should look out for? Spock Prime: We covered the Gorn, right? Spock: Yes. (reading from the PADD) 'It is just a test. Do not actually kill the Gorn'. Spock Prime: Correct. Oh, and when you go back to 1930s New York, you have to kill Kirk's girlfriend, or Hitler will win World War II. Spock: Fascinating. Spock Prime: Oh, and be sure to track down a couple humpback whales, 'cause that'll save you a lot of time later on. Spock (typing on his PADD): Humpback whales... Spock Prime: Well, that should cover it. Now, I believe you have something for me. (Spock sends Spock Prime a picture of Uhura in a bikini making the Vulcan salute) Spock Prime: Aww, you lucky dog. Best I could get was that weird fan dance in Star Trek V. Spock: Are we sure this is not going to rip apart some time-space continuum? Spock Prime: Hey, you want my help or not? (returns to the trailer) Starring Captain Twerk (Chris Pine as James T. Kirk); Smock (Zachary Quinto as Spock); Old Smock (Leonard Nimoy as Spock Prime); Margaret Cho (John Cho as Hikaru Sulu); Carlos Santana (Zoe Saldana as Nyota Uhura); A Doctor, Not a Miracle Worker (Karl Urban as Leonard "Bones" McCoy); Blingons (Sean Blakemore as Klingon); Scott the Engineer (Simon Pegg as Montgomery "Scotty" Scott); Robocop (Peter Weller as Alexander Marcus); Thumbnail (Alice Eve as Carol Marcus); and Eggs Benedict Cummerbund (Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan Noonien Singh). Star Trek Into Darkness (again pronounced "Star: Trek Into Darkness"). Are we sure we don't wanna put a colon in there? Trivia * [[The Screen Junkies Show|'The Screen Junkies Show']] made an episode called The Making of Honest Trailers about the creation of the Star Trek Into Darkness Honest Trailer, so we have a detailed look at what went on behind the scenes during the production of this video. The video is unlisted on YouTube, but can be accessed via The Screen Junkies Show playlist on YouTube - season 2, episode 26 or by clicking here. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for two other entries in the Star Trek franchise: Star Trek (2009) '' and ''Star Trek: The Next Generation. The lack of a ''Star Trek Beyond Honest Trailer is often brought up as the biggest movie they have ever missed. * '''Stares/Flares is a running joke in the Honest Trailers series. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Star Trek Into Darkness ''has an 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Syfy Wire said Screen Junkies' take was "brutal" and "proves Into Darkness is the worst Trek ever." Trek News remarked that the Honest Trailer "calls out many popular criticisms of the film — including the portrayal of the female lead characters, the overuse of lens flare, and the numerous references to '''''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan." CinemaBlend highlighted the Honest Trailer's lens flare supercut, writing "if you thought you’d seen all the lens flare work that Abrams had up his sleeve before, the mini-montage shown here is painful to the eyes. It’s like wearing swimming goggles permanently - only without the pleasure of swimming." In the same article, CinemaBlend also wrote "I love how they break down the many ways in which Captain Kirk is a horrible leader." The site also noted "while having Alice Eve strip down for absolutely no reason was the probably the most gratuitous way for this film to use its female characters, I actually find Uhura and Spock arguing about relationships to be a tad more insulting." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Dan Murrell, Jason Pickar, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell "How It Should Have Ended" Animation Scene Animated by Daniel Baxter / HISHE Written by Andy Signore & Spencer Gilbert Old Spock voiced by Piotr Michael Young Spock voiced by Daniel Baxter External links * Honest Trailer of Star Trek Into Darkness, the Movie Old Spock Totally Didn’t Warn Us About '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Trailer For Star Trek Into Darkness Points Out The Film's Many, Many Problems '- CinemaBlend article * ''Star Trek Into Darkness' Mocked in Parody Trailer (Video) '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘Star Trek Into Darkness’ (VIDEO) ' - The Huffington Post article * 'WATCH: Star Trek Into Darkness Receives Honest Trailers Treatment '- Trek News article * 'BRUTALLY HONEST TRAILER PROVES INTO DARKNESS IS THE WORST TREK EVER- Syfy Wire article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Star Trek Category:HISHE Category:2010s Category:JJ Abrams Category:Season 2 Category:Paramount Pictures